


Shance Fluff Week 2018 Drabble Collection

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shance Fluff Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: My works for the Shance Fluff Week (2018). Event held on Tumblr: https://shancefluffweek.tumblr.com/Chapter 1: Sometimes, Shiro dreams of after the war.Chapter 2: Shiro might love Lance too much.Chapter 3: Shiro and Lance and far too many children, none of them theirs.Chapter 4: Then Shiro sees it. Hidden just on the hairline, there are a few strands of white.





	1. Dreams/Memories

Sometimes, Shiro dreams of after the war. 

Those sorts of dreams are common enough here floating through space. Everyone likes to speculate and complain and wonder and wish on their off days. There are an awful lot of off days. Now that Zarkon is gone and Lotor an unknown on the  horizon, there isn’t much to do besides stuffy lunches and peace talks. 

In many ways, Shiro is starting to feel like a glorified janitor cleaning up after the Galra’s mess.

So he dreams about a life with Lance. He thinks about introducing Lance to his Mama and his Dad. He dreams about taking Lance to see his favorite park and having a romantic walk around the lake or feeding the ducks. He thinks about taking Lance up to the mountains that Lance said he’d never had the chance to hike (and how surprising it had been to find out he and Lance and grown up in the state only an hours drive away from each other for most of their childhood. Sometimes Shiro wonders what their lives had been like if they’d managed to run into each other at the mall or through a mutual friend. So close and yet so far.) 

He thinks about moving up to NY or DC. Allura talks about first contact. She and he’d been considering the best way to introduce the human race to the rest of the universe, the best way to create this great senate she’s been daydreaming of. Shiro assumes he’ll be needed near the UN headquarters or in DC in the capitol. He considers getting a little apartment with a good view of the city. Maybe a cat or two to keep them company. And plants. He really, really misses plants.

He considers making a windowsill garden or a patio garden or one of those closet gardens that everyone said was good for sustainability. Lance likes gardening, had spent plenty of summers working with his Abuela in the backyard with the tomatoes and zucchini. 

Sometimes he and Lance even talk about it. Curled up together in bed, they fight over imaginary curtains and debate the best shade of light blue to paint their bedroom (Shiro’s favorite color is Blue, Lance’s favorite is orange). Lance talks about inviting him to meet his parents and his siblings and all 15 of his cousins. Shiro jokes about forgetting everyone’s name and Lance promises they’ll love him anyway.

Sometimes… after a hard battle, they’ll whisper about an even more distant future. A future with children and a backyard and a dog to go with the two cats. They whisper of pigtails and kindergartens and fighting in PTA meetings. They joke about soccer mom vans and store bought brownies.

Those are their secret dreams. The dreams they hold close to their heart when the war picks back up, when the battles turn. Those are the dreams they cling to when they have nothing else. When Shiro finds another voice in his head. When only Lance believes him. 

Those are the dreams that keep them alive.


	2. Silence/Laughter

“Shhhh,” Shiro hisses, pushing Lance firmly against the wall of the supply closet. “Someone might hear us.”

Lance giggles and presses a wet kiss against the hand covering the month.

Shiro bites back a shriek, snatching his hand away to rub his sweaty-spit covered hand against his jeans, “Lance.”

Lance snickers louder, rolling his hips suggestively against Shiro’s leg situated nicely between his legs. “Hey soldier.”

Shiro rolls his eyes, but he can’t hide his smile. Not from Lance who knew him too well. “I hate you.”

“You looooove me,” Lance teases, leaning up to wrap too strong arms around Shiro’s neck and bring him closer for a kiss. “You liiiiiike me.”

Shiro snorts and buries his face in Lance’s neck, mouthing wet kisses against bare skin that has Lance squirming. “I adore you,” Shiro promises.

Lance sighs, tipping his head against the wall. “I haven’t done this since high school.”

Shiro leans back to take a breath. It’s warm in the closet and he can feel the sweat prickle against the back of his neck. Lance looks flushed in the dim light of the overhead bulb. Cheeks a tempting red and lips parted just so. Beautiful.

“I’ve never done this,” Shiro admits, pushing closer and dipping low to press a warm kiss against Lance’s lips. “Never had the need to.”

“And now…” Lance prompts, kissable lips curling up into a smug smirk.

“Now I don’t want to stop touching you,” Shiro whispers, smiling.

“I’ve corrupted you,” Lance’s smirk grows.

“Terribly,” Shiro laughs, reaching down to unbuckle Lance's belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Shance Fluff Week! This I think is much fluffier.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	3. Friends/Family

Shiro coos, rocking the baby against his hip while piling on the potatoe salad with his left hand. “Sh, sh, your mommy is just there, look,” Shiro turns and points with the metal spoon (still covered with potato and mayo) at Pidge. “There she is. Do you see her?”

Little Nadia makes a gummy noise with her lips and slaps a hand against Shiro’s chest. 

“She won’t be long,” Shiro lies as he watches Professor Sutherland make her way towards Pidge. He’d give them fifteen minutes before plates started being thrown, already making his strategic exit towards the large bay doors of Lance’s grandmother’s house. 

“You got room for one more?” Hunk calls, stepping forward with his son dangling off his arm like a particularly wiggly sack of rocks. 

“You get into trouble, Alon,” Shiro jokes, already holding out his hand to take the seven year old boy off Hunk’s hands. 

“Only a little,” Alon promises, grabbing his hand before waving shily at Nadia. “And nothing permanent.”

“That’s all we can ask for,” Shiro grins, stirring the child into the house. 

The air conditioning is blasting and for a moment Shiro shivers before settling. Nadia babbles wettly in against his ear as Shiro searches for his husband.

“There he is!” Alon cries, pulling away before remembering himself. Shiro squeezes his hand and Alon squeezes back. Together they push through the crowd of Shirogane’s and Garrett's and Kogane’s and Holt’s and Espinosa’s until he’s standing next to a familiar face.

“There you are!” Lance cries taking Nadia from his arms without prompting. “Have you gotten into trouble Alon?”

Alon smiles shyly and Shiro smiles, amused by the child’s baby crush. “I took apart the barbecue.”

“Did you put it back together?” Lance asks, kneeling to wip away from soot from the boy’s cheek that Shiro hadn’t noticed.

Alon nods.

“Good job!” Lance praises, standing back up. “Just like your fathers, don’t you think?”

“Brilliant and a trouble maker,” Shiro grins. “A perfect combination of Hunk and Keith.”

Lance snickers as Alon beams. He must have heard it a thousand times, but there was no denying who had raised him. 

“Do you mind getting me some water?” Lance asks, gesturing to the kitchen. “We’ll be right here.”

“Anything for you!” Alon promises before he’s off, bouncing and weaving his way through too many legs.

“Do you ever wish…” Shiro starts and then stops as he watches Lance play with Nadia, wiggling long fingers in front of the babies face.

“Sometimes,” Lance admits. Smile turning sad for a moment before perking back up. “But with our jobs… I suppose I like being an uncle.”

Shiro leans forward and smiles when Lance meets him halfway for a kiss.

“I love you,” Shiro whispers as Lance pulls away.

Surrounded by friends and family, Lance whispers back, “I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 is up! Took forever to write this one. Had a few false starts, but here it is. This is probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written. ^U^


	4. Youth/Old Age

Shiro opens his eyes, squinting against the bright light slipping through the half-closed curtains and the blurriness of the world. Quietly, he fumbles for his glasses on the nighttable, nearly tipping the water glass over before his fingers find polished glass and metal. 

Lance is breathing deceptively quiet next to him. Shiro puts the glasses on and turns to see him lying half on his side, facing Shiro. One hand tucked between the pillow and his cheek while the other lays warm against Shiro’s waist. 

Outside the safety of their blanket the world is cool. Soon their friends will be over, knocking on their door with cake and presents despite Shiro’s many protests. He’s never liked making a big deal about his birthday, but Lance had never stood for it. Even when they’d been young, Lance had insisted on extravagant birthdays.

And, as Lance had said yesterday, 65 is a very special birthday. 

There are moments when Shiro doubts. He’s not getting any younger. And Lance… Lance is flawless. Staring at him now, Shiro can only be in awe. The sun hits him just so and makes him glow. His eyelashes rest gracefully against soft cheeks. Even in his sleep, his lips curled up into a soft smile. 

Shiro knows he has wrinkles. He can feel it when he smiles and when he looks in the mirror his under eye circles only seem to get darker. He’s grateful for his full head  of hair even though it’s more salt than pepper these days. Lance insists it makes him look distinguished, more like the professor he is. 

Lance insists on many things. That he’s still beautiful despite his aging body, that he’s still desirable despite his slowing sex drive. There were days when Shiro would do nothing but spend hours in bed with Lance. Now it’s more of a monthly encounter. Weekly if it’s a good month. 

Lance insists he doesn’t mind and he proves it. Spending hours kissing Shiro’s skin or running long delicate fingers over scars and muscle. Worshipping him like he deserves it, like he’s still as beautiful as he was at twenty five. 

Most of the time, Shiro likes to believe it. 

Finally he sits up and stretches, works the kinks out of the back and feels the cool air against his skin. The clock reads six thirty and he realizes he’ll have to leave soon if he wants to make his morning run.    
  
But still he lingers, staring adoringly down at the love of his life and husband of thirty five years. The sunshine catches in Lance’s hair. Shiro smooths it back with his fingers, as delicately as possible, so he doesn’t wake Lance up.   
  
Then Shiro sees it. Hidden just on the hairline, there are a few strands of white.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo!!! Shance Fluff Week is back!
> 
> This one is not all fluff. A little more hurt/comfort. Please let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
